Skyer Potter: Year One
by Ky23
Summary: Skyer Potter is the child of Lilly and James Potter, or that's what everyone thinks. This is his journey through time as he tries to figure out his identity and maybe find love. Voldemort dies when he tries to kill Harry when he was a baby! FUTURE LEMONS DONT LIKE DONT READ! Skyer/Nico
1. Background Info

Author's Note: This is my first ever story so bear with me please! please feel free to comment.

Disclaimer for WHOLE story: these characters do not belong to me. they are J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan's. I will not making any sort of profit for this story!

_Flashback_

_Voldemort was on his way to the Potter mansion, ready to kill everybody in there, including their 4 month old baby, Skyer. As soon as he made it, he enter and started reeking havoc. James Potter told his wife to go in the back with their son so he could try to hold him off. Not long after Voldemort uttered the 'Avada Kedavra' killing the poor man. He went into the back where the others were with a pure evil smirk plastered on his face. 'Don't kill my son!' Lilly pleaded continuously. 'Move out the way or I will kill you.' Voldemort told her. As she continued he finally decided to kill her. Young Skyer was the only person left. 'Avada Kedavra' The Dark Lord said. As soon as the blinding green light flashed, it was quickly overcame by a white light. Then there was complete darkness. On the floor lay The Dark Lord. Lifeless. _


	2. Mystery Person

Author's Note: So I got bored so I decided to do another chapter. So here goes nothing.!

_Unknown point of view_

My favorite witch and wizard just died. They were great people. Their son, my son made it through with a little of my blessing. After Lilly and James found out that Lilly couldn't conceive, they prayed to me everyday asking to help her and bless her with a child. So, Skyer is their son but he is also mines. With that comes a lot of power that I'm sure he can handle. The second prophecy spoke of him, I'm positive. I will put him in my care until it's time for him to go to Hogwarts. I will also tell him who I am, how he got in my care and how powerful and unique he is. 

Author's Note: Just a very short chapter to give you guys a little taste of the whole plot of the story. Also, review who you think the mystery person is!


	3. Skyer's New Beginnings

Author's Note: So, I have gotten 87 views on my 2 chapters in a day. I don't know if that's good or not (hence this is my first story) but I am happy. Also if you have noticed I am posting a chapter like everyday, this will probably change. But here goes my first attempt at a longer chapter! Enjoy...

Dumbledore quickly Apparated to the Potter Mansion. Inside he found a total of three bodies. James, Lilly, and Voldemort. Where was Skyer, the four month old baby? Could he have been the one to kill the horrible Dark Lord. Seeing by the layout of the bodies there was no other explanation. Anyone could see that James was killed first then Lilly then right in front of the baby's crib, Voldemort. There was no sound or sign of the baby though. He looked in the crib and found a purple envelope. He opened it. The letter read as following.  
_Dear Dumbledore,  
I have Skyer with me. I am going to keep and train him until he is accepted into Hogwarts. I will train him of both worlds, as a wizard and a demigod. He is my son. But he is also the son of the late Lilly and James Potter. Lilly wasn't able to conceive him so they pleaded for me to bless them with a child. When he comes to Hogwarts, he will be advanced in all subjects. He will also be going to Camp Half-Blood every summer. He is the child of the second Great Prophecy, he will be the one to bring our worlds together. He will have his own wand that I make for him and he will be fluent with it and other things. He is going to be staying on Mount Olympus where he is going to train. I know this is going to be the right thing for him.  
_  
_Farewell,  
Hecate, Goddess of magic, Creator of the Magical World  
_Dumbledore put the letter away, not knowing what to think. Skyer was the child of the Goddess of magic. He has to be ten times as powerful as any normal wizard. He was also thankful and happy that Skyer was in good care. He was actually thinking of putting Skyer in the care of his muggle aunt and uncle but now that was all taken care of.

_ Hecate's Point Of View  
_So I got Skyer and took him to Olympus. He was my only child. So I have decided to bless him. He will have heightened magical powers. I gave him this ring which he will wear always, it will grow as he grows. When he needs the ring it will automatically turn into a wand. He won't have to say any spells just think what he wants and it will happen. He will be the Hero of all Heroes. He will be smart, fun, and a true born leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I haven't posted a chapter in a few days so I decided to do one out of boredom. So here it goes.

_12 years later_

My name is Skyer but I prefer Sky. I live on Olympus with my mom, Hecate. My human parents who really aren't human but witches and wizards died when I was a baby. They were killed by an evil man who tried to kill me but my power was so great that it reflected the horrible spell back to the psycho maniac, killing him. Today is my birthday, August 22, about a week before time to go to Hogwarts. I am so happy to be going because I know all the spells, I don't have to say them just think them, and potions and how to brew them. My mom taught me almost everything to know about the magical world. I was raised on Olympus so I really haven't had a chance to interact with children my age just the Gods and Goddess. They all love me and are throwing me a birthday party later today. My favorite aunt is Aunt Aphrodite and favorite uncle is Uncle Ares. They really aren't my aunt and uncle but that's what all the Olympians are considered as to me. In the summer I will be going to Camp Half-Blood. I have never been before, but I am trained by my Uncle Ares and I am very good with my staff my mom gave me for my birthday once. It is 4 feet long and can transform into anything I need. It can also be used the same way as a wand, producing magic. Right now I am walking to the Throne Room to my party, I am so excited and a little sad also since I will be leaving next week. As soon as I entered everyone screamed "Happy birthday Sky!" I quickly thanked everyone and grabbed some nectar and ambrosia. Uncle Zeus went to the middle of the room ready to make an announcement. "As we all know Sky is leaving us next week. We are really going to miss you our dear nephew. We all decided before hand to give you a going away present. Its called, The Blessing of Olympus. We have never gave anyone this because we don't think anyone was as deserving than you. You have shown great courage, responsibility, and loyalty. In the Blessing, you will receive a blessing from all of us. This will magnify your powers greatly. The training that you received from Ares placed you as a great warrior but this Blessing will make you into a superior being. Use this gift well and happy birthday." He said then simultaneously they all started chanting ancient Greek and then I lost consciousness. When I awoke I felt energized. I looked at my body and noticed no apparent changes. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in the infirmary. I got up and looked around, realizing it was night. I quickly teleported to my room in my mom's palace falling on my bed, exhausted


End file.
